randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms: Unther
Ever wandered what the Nine Hells is happening in Unther, anyway? 'History' “Once a great empire like its sister nation Mulhorand, Unther fell far under the rule of the cruel manifestation of the deity Gilgeam. With Gilgeam’s death at the claws of Tiamat, Unther was plunged into chaos. Slaves rebelled, commoners rejoiced at the death of the tyrant, and clerics of Gilgeam and nobles struggled to maintain order. The armies of Mulhorand took advantage of this unrest, invading southern Unther and placing conquered areas under martial law. Now Unther is a country divided between those who cling to the old ways and those who hope the pharaoh of Mulhorand will treat them better than their old ruler did.” 'Current State of Affairs' 'The South' Occupied by Mulhorand. Capital: Unthalass “With the fall of Gilgeam, the lower classes glimpsed a hope that their lot would improve, but the arrival of the Mulhorandi army has confused the issue. The army is controlled by the clerics of Anhur, a warlike yet good-aligned deity—and a radical change for the people of Unther. Abuses against the conquered people are rare and rapidly punished. Untherite slaves (whether owned by temples or individuals) became temporary property of the churches of Mulhorand, a better lot in life than they had ever known before. The fit slaves were given rudimentary arms training and sent to root out hidden pockets of Untherite resistance, a vengeful task they performed well. Now the few free cities of Northern Unther look to their brethren in the south and wonder if they are better served being patriots of their homeland or citizens of the new empire. Because the armies control the fertile fields in Unther and food shortages grow imminent in the free cities, leaders in the north are pressured to acquire food or surrender. The army of Unther is ill-trained and poorly equipped with bronze swords and bronze half-plate armor. The personal retinues of the surviving nobles and temples are better armed and much more formidable in the field.” 'The North' Free. (Formerly occupied by Thay.) Capital: Messemprar Despite some resistance in the North against Mulhorandi domination, like the Wizards of Messemprar and the Acolytes of the Moon, the place was in a state of utter confusion and vulnerability. Thay would not allow Mulhorand to claim everything and so took Northern Unther. The two nations then struck a deal to keep the division of Unther and are now (almost) allies (their history prevents one from trusting the other too much). The people didn’t see much change when Thay took over and are indecisive about what is best. The Wizards are now leaderless and scattered and can’t do a thing. The Acolytes are now fighting Thay, of course. Despite being too few to make a real difference, the Acolytes are a constant thorn on Thay’s back and it’s said the Red Wizards are preparing something special to deal with them. After Liara et al. discovered the Red Fangs, Mulhorand joined the Acolytes and together reclaimed northern Unther. Now the region is free, under the government of Isimud and the Acolytes. 'Non-Governmental Factions' Some of them fight for the government, some against it and some don't give a damn. 'Acolytes of the Moon' The Acolytes are a heterogeneous resistance group fighting for the freedom of Unther against the invading armies of Mulhorand and Thay. They are lead by Ningal, an air genasi proclaimed as “the Daughter of the Moon”, a leader loved and respected by her followers. Ningal has the aid of Jeardra (moon elf cleric of Selûne), her right-hand, and Hawke Dar’crow (human fighter), captain of her rebel army. They hide in Methwood, the forest on the margins of Lake Methmere, and rumors say the headquarters is hidden from all by the blessing of Selûne. 'Clergy of Tiamat' After their goddess killed Unther’s divine ruler, the clergy of Tiamat found a permanent role in Unthalass. They are tolerated by the new Mulhorandi government, but now seem to be involved in some trouble in the underground of the Citadel. Despite being dislodged from their hideout by Liara & Co., they still continue to act from other places. 'Golden Swords' The Swords is a mercenary group led by Kendra Steeldice, a human paladin of the Red Knight. In the last years, they’ve found their way into Mulhorand, where they’ve helped the pharaoh conquering Unther. Kendra has influenced the pharaoh a great deal, resulting in some quick changes in an empire three millennia old. 'Lamias & Wererats' These two gangs (although the lamias prefer to be seen as an autonomous state, with their own queen) live in the underground of Unthalass, especially below the Citadel. They live as thieves, mercs and grey/black market traders and are a pain in the government’s ass. The wererats were recently dislodged by the clergy of Tiamat and many of them decided to join the Acolytes of the Moon.. 'Pirates of the Sea of Fallen Stars' The city of Messemprar, in Unther was as far east as the pirates would go, even after their pact with Thay. After their downfall caused by the Blue Whale, however, many pirates are now anchored in the city, hiding from their nemesis. For more info on the pirates, check this link. 'Red Fangs' The red wizards were using the profane essence of Gilgeam in Unthalass’ Citadel to transform captives into were-like-creatures to boost the Thayan army’s ranks. They were discovered by Liara & Co. 'Wizards of Messemprar' Isimud Gwynek was the leader of the wizards of Messemprar and was resisting the invading Mulhorandi forces. He was even on the verge of forging an alliance with the Acolytes of the Moon. However, when the Thayans arrived, Isimud disappeared. The remaining mages either flocked to the Thayan leadership or ran to join the Acolytes. It is said Ningal is currently searching for Isimud. 'References' All text in quotation marks was taken from the book “Forgotten Realms – Campaign Setting” (Wizards of the Coast, 2001).